The Eldritch War (The Primordials)
The Eldritch War was a series of conflicts that occurred shortly after God, Gabriel, and Metatron left Heaven and Lucifer fell from grace. The Eldritch Horrors were beings leftover from Amara's attempts to corrupt Lucifer into releasing Chaos. After so many important and powerful beings left Heaven, the Eldritch Horrors viewed that it would be child's play to destroy the Angels. As they were unable to force their way into Heaven, the Eldritch Horrors instead caused untold amounts of suffering in the physical universe to get Heaven's attention and succeeded in drawing the ire of the Angels in mere months. Conflicts Against Astoroth Astoroth was the first Eldritch Horror to be confronted by Heaven as his influence was causing millions upon millions of species to spiral start riots, revel in debauchery, and perform hideously immoral acts. Raphael confronted Astoroth himself, the Archangel's thunderous might proved able to match the Mad God's power, though neither could truly overcome the other and the two locked in a stalemate. After fighting for days another Eldritch Horror, Morgath, arrived to assist Astoroth and blindsided Raphael. Thankfully, the Archangel also gained assistance in the form of droves of Seraphs and Grigori, as well as the Horseman War. Together, the united angels and horsemen managed to overcome the two Eldritch Horrors, though Morgath fled from the conflict. In order to defeat Astoroth and seal it away, hundreds of angels sacrificed their lives to give Raphael and War the opening they needed to seal it away after it was decided that killing it would only provide another Eldritch Horror the opportunity to destroy Raphael. Sealing the monster away, Raphael looked upon the angels that had survived and masked his tears while War respectfully bowed his head. Against Morgath Against Sajihan The third Horror encounter was perhaps the most dangerous if not most powerful, as Sajihan was capable of warping space-time and caused unmatched damage to the actual physical part of the universe instead of social or spiritual. In addition, it was interfering with Oberon's domain and causing enough damage that the youngest Primordial Being had to mostly focus on resolving the current issues and preventing future ones. While War, Pestilence, and Raphael were resting from the fight against Morgath, Famine fought it with assistance from all of the angels of Heaven. Thankfully, Famine was able to endure Sajihan's attacks long enough for the united lower angels to unleash a combined smite on it, injuring Sajihan enough to leave its defenses wide open and allowing Famine to defeat it. Sajihan was able to recover from its injuries, but before it could continue the fight Oberon appeared, having dealt with all the damage to space-time and quite agitated by the being, sealed it away instantly before returning to his domain to ensure the Continuum's safety. Against Ahgon The final Eldritch Horror encountered was also the oldest and most powerful, it caused horrible, agonizing mutations to numerous species across the universe. Michael was the only being that wasn't either recovering from injury or resting. The Viceroy of Heaven confronted the Eldritch Horror of Mutation alone and proved capable of equaling it in raw power. While Ahgon managed to fight against the First Archangel for a great deal of time, it was inevitably beaten down due to Michael's greater experience. The two landed on Earth Michael was too tired to seal Ahgon away or even move after defeating it, but as the Eldritch Horror began to stir, one of the few angels capable of acting out of commission managed to seal it away. Aftermath While the forces of Heaven managed to subdue and imprison the Eldritch Horrors, they suffered massive casualties in the war and had to withdraw from actively defending Earth from Monsters and Demons, though a small garrison was sent to watch over humanity with the angel Castiel, who had sealed away Ahgon, among their number. This loss of protection eventually caused God to subtly contact the Nephesh named Prometheus, who gifted humanity with the knowledge to defend themselves. The lack of angelic protection also caused many hunters, including Dean Winchester, to come to the conclusion that humanity only had itself to trust and believe in. The loss of thousands of angels also caused Michael and Raphael to become disillusioned with ruling Heaven, though the elder Archangel never thought to stop doing so while Raphael allowed the apocalypse to commence so their fighting could finally end. Category:Battles Category:The Primordials